Philoctetes
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=File:Phil KHIII.png |Size=350x400px |Description=''Philoctetes soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=フィル |romaji=Firu |en=Philoctetes |de=Philoctetes |fr=Philoctète |es=Fil |it=Filottète |pt=Philoctetes |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Olympus Coliseum |charworld2=Olimpus |origin=Hercules (1997 film) |torigin=Hercules (1997) |company=Disney |enva=Robert Costanzo |java=Ichirō Nagai |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |game5=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game6=Kingdom Hearts coded |game7=Kingdom Hearts χ |game8=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journal = |journalKH=Phil the satyr is a veteran trainer of heroes and Herc's mentor. These days he's very busy running the Coliseum and choosing competitors suitable for the games. He came out of retirement in "Hercules" (1997). |journalSS=Trainer of countless heroes, including Hercules. Nowadays Phil runs the Coliseum and manages the games. |journalKH2=Hercules (1997) Philoctetes Or "Phil" for short. Phil is a veteran trainer of heroes and Hercules' mentor. He also trained Sora and his friends during their first adventures with Hercules. These days Phil is busy running the Coliseum and screening contestants for the games. |journalBBS=Hercules (1997) A renowned trainer of heroes who has whipped countless of hopefuls into shape. For a while, he had written off the whole hero business, but Hercules talked him out of retirement. |journalCOD=A world-renowned trainer who runs the show in Olympus Coliseum. He's trained a whole slew of heroes in his time ("a lot of yusses") with Hercules being his most recent protégé. After the bugs transformed the Coliseum into a strange labyrinth, Phil had to turn to Sora for help sorting the mess out. |journalUX='Phil' Hercules (1997) Trainer of countless heroes, including Hercules. Hercules & Phil Hercules (1997) A hero with godlike strength and a kind heart, and his trainer and mentor. |journalKH3=Hercules (1997) A renowned trainer of heroes who has whipped countless hopefuls into shape, including Hercules. }}}} Philoctetes, of Phil vir kort, is 'n satyr ('n halwe man, 'n halwe bok). Hy is die persoonlike afrigter van Hercules en bestuur die Olympus Coliseum. Hy is oorspronklik van die Disney-film van 1997, . Verskyning Phil, wat 'n satyr is, het die onderste liggaam van 'n bok met oranje bont en bruin hoewe. Sy bolyf is dié van 'n kort man met 'n enorme maag en 'n paar hare op sy bors en arms. Sy kop is kaal, behalwe vir vier oranje hare, terwyl die hare op die agterkant van die kop ongeveer skouerlengte is. Hy het 'n krullerige bokke baard, en 'n donker skaduwee oor die grootste deel van sy laer gesig. Sy neus is pienk en bolvormige, en sy ore is uitgewys. Phil het swart oë en 'n dun, bruin vel. Ten slotte is daar twee bruin bokhorings wat uit die bokant van sy kop spruit. Persoonlikheid Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts χ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts III Galery File:Phil KHBBS.png|Phil in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Phil KH.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts File:Phil KHII.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts II File:Phil KHREC.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:Phil KHIII.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts III File:Phil KHX.png|Phil in Kingdom Hearts χ Oorsprong Eksterne skakels